Relief
by thatreevesgirl
Summary: Life as a ninja can be a difficult road. Naruto and Sakura find relief in each others' comfort.


_**Relief**_

_**by Lemon Drops/ thatreevesgirl (both me)**_

* * *

When their secret rendezvous had started, Naruto had said it was merely for stress relief. So they touched, were close, felt and met for moments of semi-intimate reprieve. It never went very far before; a kiss, a lick, a bite, a caress or hesitant stroke through orange fabric or a teasing squeeze over red material. Sakura wondered why when Naruto kissed her, she felt like it was meant to be so much more. Now she found things in Naruto that she had only wanted for Sasuke, feelings which she swore to save for the last of the Uchihas, and these were timed perfectly, rising amongst the lapse in physical moments, and coming in flashes of confusing white heat which burned into her very core.

He had been a terrible kisser, at first, because his lips mirrored the way he fought. Naruto was too fast, too hard, rushing and pushing further than needed, so Sakura urged him to follow her lead—languid and soft, tempting Naruto with something that wasn't part of the original agreement. He thrust cautiously against her hip as her lips continued an onslaught of warm, gentle ministrations.

Naruto thrust again, urging her to move a bit, give him more access. The friction was no longer between her hip and his arousal. Naruto lifted the rough tan fabric of her skirt and through thin layers of orange and black fabric they felt each other's desire. The kiss stopped, and Naruto looked into her eyes, felt the heat and lust which radiated from the unbelievable strong kunoichi.

"_In you, I want to be inside you…" _Naruto thought to himself. He didn't dare tell Sakura aloud, because he was afraid how she would respond to a request like that. She'd told him before that there was a line she wasn't willing to cross during these encounters of theirs, but they were both dancing around it so carelessly that it was hard to tell anymore where the boundaries had been set.

The thought flooded Naruto's head again. It was the only thing he seemed able to focus on. He wanted to be inside her—thrusting and pushing, feeling the connectedness which had been there secretly since they were merely academy students. Somewhere underneath the layers of latent desire was something more, something much, much more.

"Sakura, can I?" he queried, wrapping spry fingers around the tight black bands of her shorts.

She stalled, gripping his shoulders with her fingers, clutching him as she tried to decide why she shouldn't allow him this. No reason came to mind, not a single, solitary excuse to deny Naruto the thing which they both wanted. Sakura gulped, then nodded.

Slowly Naruto pulled her shorts down to her thighs, and used a kunai to slice through her white cotton panties, tossing them aside before pushing his fingers into the warm wet heat. Jiraiya had told him about such things, but Naruto still didn't really _know_ what he was doing, so his rough fingers slid about between her nether lips, exploring and getting to know the velvety female sex. Sakura whimpered, and a hand dropped and gripped his, guiding it to a spot, a tiny pearl of arousal which made Sakura cry out when he brushed against it.

"Naruto…" she murmured as her head leaned in to rest on his chest. He stroked it again, and again, once a bit too rough as she cried out in a way which spoke of pain instead of pleasure.

His free hand unzipped his pants and Naruto clumsily freed the trapped arousal from its tight confines, urging her fingers to touch him. "Sakura, will you? Please?"

It was a request for her to return the favor he was giving, and she took him hesitantly in her fingers, gripping the length curiously as she watched it from the place her head was still resting against his chest. Sakura gave him a gentle tug, her strong fingers wrapping around him as she pulled and stroked. Naruto responded by thrusting toward her and groaning. The throaty sounds he made were low and guttural, needy.

"Harder," he begged, hoping for something which teetered on abuse to the throbbing arousal Sakura was fisting, but she was too busy maneuvering Naruto's fingers to the place where he could sheath his digits into the wet heat of her inner sex. He plunged into her, and she jerked him harder, hoping to give Naruto what he had asked for.

"Uhn, Sakura, Sakura…"

Their lips locked, fighting and both desiring dominance, because Sakura wasn't one to be taken idly by a man, no, her strength was well renowned, even Kakashi acknowledging her growth. Sex would be no different. Naruto could have her, but he wouldn't take her.

Naruto's animated banter between the convulsing muscles of Sakura's sex and his fingers grew frantic and he searched for something which was known, but unknown. In and out, swirling and pushing, exploring unrestrictedly with a need and reckless desire. In a way, he was still the young boy of thirteen, not the man of nearly seventeen who he had grown into. He had changed and matured, and Sakura recognized this. No longer annoyingly loud, just boisterous and enthusiastic, wholly passionate, nearly an adult, and Sakura wanted him. She wanted the man he was becoming, the one who had claimed since youth that he loved her.

_Does he still love me? Does he still want me in that way, or is this really just a moment of release between two people?_

"If I admitted something…" her words couldn't reach completion, because Sakura moaned and gripped Naruto hard, biting his shoulder in an abstruse reaction to the additional thrusting fingers added to the cornucopia of sensations. Naruto eased up and slowed the fingers inside of her to allow her to speak. "If I loved you…then what?"

He didn't really have an answer, because Naruto couldn't believe what she had said. Was it merely the throes of passion, or was it true? God, he wanted it to be true. He bit back the urge to throw the words right back at her, admit he was still madly in love with the woman she was, but held back because she had formed a question, not a statement.

"Do you love me?" he asked, quirking his eyebrows a bit to hide the anxious feeling stuck in the pit of his stomach, the one which wasn't from the growing need to follow his more animalistic urges. This turbulence was a quieter, sweeter, a nearly unheard desire; the one which wanted to love Sakura—to love her with his mind, his body, and soul, a trinity which would take him so much further and was much more dangerous than the fickle release they were currently moving toward.

"If I did?"

"No, do you, do you _love_ me?" Naruto demanded an answer of her.

So quiet, nearly inaudibly, Sakura replied, "Always."

There were foolish crushes, the ones which can seem irrefutably real, but true love isn't definable or explainable, and never is it something which can be chosen. True, honest love, is something which just happens. It is a phenomenon which is both incomprehensible and altogether ambiguous to the person stuck amidst it. Her love for Sasuke was Sakura's choice, but her love for Naruto was true.

Naruto sighed, quietly, in some great relief that Sakura had finally come to him, admitted to feelings which he knew she had.

"I love you, too, Sakura," Naruto told her as he pulled her hand away from himself and parted her thighs, those creamy, ivory thighs that allowed him access to a world he wanted to be in. Lifting her a bit, Naruto maneuvered himself to Sakura's entrance. He didn't ask this time, only pushed inside, sheathing his arousal deep in the convulsing flesh around him.

Sakura shuddered, then panted and moaned, and he was secretly glad that arduous training ridded the kunoichi of her womanly barrier. Naruto didn't move, not at first, he reveled in the silky confines of this love, feeling as though they shared flesh. It wasn't hers, and wasn't his—it was theirs.

Naruto couldn't believe how numb his fingers felt, every other square inch of his skin tingled with the anticipation of completion, everything but his fingers. They felt dead and heavy as he tried to grip her hips to thrust and maneuver. It was hard to stay composed in her, so difficult to remain focused through the consummation of their relationship.

They were outside, among the training grounds, and the only thing Naruto could find to balance her against was the rough bark of a nearby tree. Somehow they managed to make it there with him still inside, and it was time he needed to regain himself, to detach at least a bit from the situation in order to push onward. And he did, pushing and thrusting, ignoring his throbbing erection which screamed for completion. It jerked and spasmed, and it surprised Naruto that he was able to stay in control. His abdominal muscles burned, rippling as he moved in and out of Sakura. He found a rhythm which moved in sync with her and himself in her tight, wet flesh.

Then Naruto felt it, Sakura became rigid, her right arm flailed and her left hand balled a fistful of orange and black jacket, pinching some of the skin on his shoulder with it. She shuddered violently, and immediately he felt her clamp down on him. Inexperience guaranteed Naruto wouldn't last through her orgasm, and he was barely able to push all the way in before releasing thick ribbons of iridescent, milky liquid into depths of her womb.

On the way down from her orgasm, Sakura tried to suck in air, but it came in broken, weary spurts. It deprived her body of the oxygen it needed after the experience. Naruto limply pulled out and dropped to his knees, because he felt completely boneless as he looked up at the woman leaning against the tree. A trail of both their secretions dripped from her entrance. Naruto smiled, that was his, that was theirs, and he hugged her legs and reiterated how much he loved her. Sakura's mind, still not completely aware, heard his admittance, and closed her eyes. She loved him too, completely and wholly loved Naruto, and she whispered this to him.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**__: This was a really old piece of mine that I finally decided to post. I had to rework parts of it, because it was in desperate need of a little rewriting. _


End file.
